


Like the Moon

by kalihiro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, hilda too, more soft academy days stuff, teacher who? byleth is best friend and wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalihiro/pseuds/kalihiro
Summary: Claude knew there were not many places around the monastery that made for great date spots. With the help of Byleth and Hilda however...





	Like the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sorta? goes with the other dimiclaude (or claumitri? i think claumitri sounds ugly but whatever) thing i wrote the other day. i just really like writing quick little things about these boys being soft in their academy days
> 
> and i also really like writing byleth like this. less teacher-like and more of just like. a kind of awkward momfriend/wingman
> 
> edit: i do have two more short things that take place in this same story/universe if anyones interested! losing sleep and luck!

There aren't many places that made for great dates when you live in a monastery.

If he wanted to avoid the inevitable embarrassment that came from doing something on the monastery grounds, Claude knew that most likely meant a journey to the closest village. But even then, the most exciting thing they had was a tavern and neither him nor Dimitri were of drinking age yet.

Now, Claude wasn't ashamed of the fact that he and Dimitri were a thing, not at all. What he  _ was  _ ashamed of was letting anyone,  _ especially _ Hilda, catch wind that he was completely and totally inexperienced when it came to dates.

So, that left him with only option. Claude knew he had to speak to the only person with a lot of experience of the surrounding area who was bound to not blab about his inexperience: his teacher. He knew teach was a cool girl, she was pretty much more like a mom friend than a teacher. Since she was so close in age to everyone, and actually being  _ younger  _ than Mercedes, she hung out with the students often. She fret over everyone and offered advice when they needed it. She was always returning things everyone managed to misplace and training extra hard alongside everybody. Byleth really was quite cool, but that didn't make Claude feel any less embarrassed.

Claude gathered up enough courage to knock on teach's door, hoping she was actually there and not still running around. She opened the door quickly however, seemingly a bit surprised to see Claude.

"Can your favorite student come in for some quick advice?" Claude shot her a quick finger gun.

"Marianne isn't here though?" She replied, earning a frown from Claude.

"That's… understandable." He shrugged. "May  _ I  _ come in for some advice, then?" 

Byleth smiled as she moved aside, opening the door wider for Claude to make his way in.

"Wow, teach. Your room is  _ soo _ much more organized than mine." Claude commented as he looked around.

"I'm well aware. You have a habit of leaving your door open and as I passed by one time, I mistook your floor for the library." Byleth teased, sitting down on her bed and allowing Claude to sit in the chair by her desk. "So, what's wrong? It's rare for you to come to me."

"It's Dimitri." Claude began.

"Oh no." A frown formed on Byleth's face as she spoke softly.

"There's no issues, it's okay!" Claude quickly redirected the train of thought he knew she was having. "It's just with the Battle of the Eagle and Lion coming up, we're both about to be  _ super  _ busy and I'm not sure how much… us time that leaves."

"Are you asking me to permit you to having days off to see him?"

"Well, no, but it definitely wouldn't hurt." Claude grinned. "I actually wanted to like… take him on an  _ actual _ date, but I've got absolutely no idea where."

"I'm not very experienced on dates myself." Byleth shook her head.

"Had a feeling." Claude shrugged. "But, you do have a looo~t of experience with the land around here. Surely you know of a few spots that would at least be nice. I don't know much about this area except for the village."

"Hmm…" Byleth closed her eyes in thought, trying hard to ignore Sothis' comments and think of places that could be considered 'date spots'. "In the morning, I can fetch the map from my father's office, and show you some places. It would be much easier than attempting to explain them all."

"That'd be great, teach! You're a total lifesaver, you know that?" Claude clasped his hands together and smiled at her. "I'll get outta your hair then. Thanks a ton in advance for the help!"

Byleth smiled to herself as Claude left.

"These children are really something." Sothis began. "A tough battle is coming up, a show of their strength, and he can only think about such a trivial thing?"

"I think it's good to have fun on the side."

Sothis simply hummed in response, knowing she was not going to get another reply out of Byleth that night.

* * *

Byleth spread the map over the table where her and Claude were having lunch. She pulled a bag of push pins out of her bag from Leonie, and set them on the table as well.

"Must we do this in the dining hall?" Claude asked.

"I'm hungry." She took a bite of her stir fry and began to meticulously place pins on the map.

"Will they get mad at you for poking holes in the table?"

"I'm a teacher." She continued placing pins, until she used all 10. "These are all the spots I could come up with."

"Wow, teach. Knew I could count on you." Claude commented.

"Here," She pointed to the pin closest to the monastery's location. "There is a small village. Just to the east of it lies a small pavilion in the woods. It is a bit of a mess, but could be cleaned up quite easily."

"What are you two up to?" Hilda asked as she sat down next to Claude, immediately taking a peek at the map. 

"Battle plans." Claude grinned.

"Uh huh. Sure." She rolled her eyes and turned to Byleth. "What is this really?"

"I am helping Claude with a personal task." She pointed to the next pin and continued. "This is a clearing near a river. I've only seen it once, but it's not too far and quite pretty."

"Oh my god." Hilda covered her mouth excitedly. "This is for a date."

"Pfft, absolutely not. If I was taking Dimitri on a date, I wouldn't need teach's help. Like I said, battle plans. We're thinking up locations for possible future mock battles.

Hilda squinted and raised an eyebrow. "You might be a good liar, but I can see right through you at the moment. If you need help, I'd be more than happy to assist."

"Having to owe you a favor is not a position I want to be in."

"I could always tell, oh I don't know, Raphael about your predicament. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to yell about it."

"Okay! Okay. Fine." Claude raised his hands in defeat. "Oh Queen Hilda, please bestow upon me your knowledge."

"As you wish." She pushed him further over on the bench and pointed to one of the spots Byleth had marked. "This is your best bet."

"Good goddess that is far." Claude groaned.

"Two reasons why  _ this  _ would be the best possible first date spot with Dimitri. Number 1," Hilda held up a finger as she spoke. "The distance. Dimitri's a total nut for fitness training, so I doubt he'd pass up the chance to ride that far with you. Even just sitting on a horse for so long can be a work out, ya know."

"Number 2. He's a total softie. Really. The other day I was in the classroom and you were standing outside talking to Annette and Dimitri was so intently focused on you, he walked right into a pillar. Sooo, this place is perfect!" Hilda exclaimed excitedly. "It's near water and cliffs, allowing for a perfect view of the night sky. There's been no record of bandits in the area either, meaning you'll be safe at night!"

"Hmm…"

"What's more romantic than a long ride out to see the stars and the ocean? He'll be giving you a ring by the end of the night." 

"You know all this, how?" Claude asked.

"It's nearby where Marianne and I went once. Some of the locals from the area told us all about that perfect little spot."

"I heard the same when I was stationed in that village before." Byleth added.

"Well, I'm sold." Claude turned to point at Hilda. "Dare not speak a word of this meeting."

"My lips are sealed as long as you offer me help in return."

* * *

"Rise and shine, your highness." Claude exclaimed as he entered Dimitri's room. Dimitri sat up slowly, staring sleepily at Claude. Claude felt his heart grow three sizes at the absolutely  _ adorable _ sight before him. "We've got an errand to run."

"This early?"

"It's a bit of a ride. Gotta get a head start." Claude noted. "And, ditch the uniform today. Just casual."

"Okay. Just…" Dimitri yawned. "Gimme a moment."

He fell back asleep immediately, still sitting up. Claude walked over and planted a small kiss on Dimitri's neck. Dimitri shot awake instantly and went beet red. "I-I'll get ready right away!"

* * *

"Hold this." Claude handed Dimitri a small basket and climbed onto the horse. He leaned over, took the basket back, and reached for Dimitri's hand. "Climb on."

"Onto the same horse?" 

"Uh huh. Surely you wouldn't pass up an attempt to keep your arms wrapped around me for an entire day?" Claude grinned.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Dimitri climbed up onto the horse, instantly wrapping his arms around Claude's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Claude strapped the basket down and grabbed one of Dimitri's hands, using the free one to steer the horse.

They departed from the monastery early, almost no one else was awake yet. The beginning of the journey was quiet, Dimitri falling asleep here and there and Claude trying desperately to hold onto his arm so that he didn't fall off.

Eventually, he woke up enough, and began to admire the scenery around them. The forest was beautiful, especially in the early mornings.

"What's in the basket?" Dimitri eventually asked.

"Oh? Aren't you impatient~ It's simply part of the errand." Claude responded. Dimitri, ever so gullible, took Claude at his word.

More time passed and the further they strayed from the monastery, Dimitri grew more and more worried this was going to be an overnight trip.

"Where exactly are we going, Claude?"

"We're almost there." Claude responded.

"That wasn't an answer to my question." Dimitri frowned. "It's going to get dark soon. We've been riding for hours."

"I know, I know. We really are almost there." Claude reassured him, pulling Dimitri's hand up to give the back of it a quick kiss. He could feel Dimitri bury his head in his shoulder, a habit he had to hide the blush that was surely on his cheeks.

After ten more minutes at most, they approached their destination. The sun had begun setting already, giving them a wonderful view of the inland sea. The pinks and blues of the setting sky faded into purple and eventually black as the moon rose before them.

Claude got to work emptying the basket and setting up the contents: stolen extra blanket to cover the ground, a lantern, and two servings of saghert and cream. Claude wasn't entirely fond of it, but he was willing to eat it for Dimitri.

"With a bit of help, I think I managed to find a pretty good first date spot." Claude smiled widely and Dimitri felt his heart skip a beat.

Even with the scenery before him, the beautiful moon that shone brightly alongside its stars and the ocean that crashed against the sides of the cliffs, Dimitri was unable to take his eyes off of Claude. Perfectly illuminated by the moon and the soft lantern light, he was reminded once again of one of the many reasons he had fallen for Claude. He was absolutely captivating. His eyes… they could draw you in instantly. And the way he smiled at Dimitri made the blonde's heart skip a beat. He felt as if he was staring into the sun.

"Dimitri." Claude spoke loudly. "You're staring again."

"Sorry. It's hard not to."

Claude's face flushed red. "Ya know, you compared me to the sun in that letter."

"I-I did."

"I think… I think you are the moon." Claude laid down and turned his head to stare up at Dimitri. "Even in the midst of darkness, you shine so brightly. I feel as if I stared into your eyes long enough, I could map the stars." Claude paused. "You're simply mesmerizing."

"You certainly have a way with words." Dimitri laid down as well, instantly linking hands with Claude.

"So I've been told." 

"May I ask a question?" Dimitri began. Claude gave a slight nod, so he continued. "Why do this now? You didn't need to trouble yourself with riding us all the way here."

"...We have a lot of work upon us this month as house leaders." Claude sighed. "I already see you less than I'd like to. I wanted us to have time together,  _ just  _ the two of us."

"You know any and all time spent with you is fine for me."

"I know, I know. I just… I wanted to show you that I care. That I really, truly care."

"I actually have… one more thing I'd like to ask." Dimitri leaned forward, kissing Claude quickly, but deeply. "How was that?"


End file.
